Not Ordinary
by ScreamIsTheList
Summary: When Elena leaves Mystic Falls for days away from everything. She goes to Forks. She thinks Klaus wont track them there but of course,something goes wrong. People go missing and the Salvatore brothers question if there are more vampires in Forks.
1. Chapter 1

All characters rights go to L.J. Smith and Stephine Meyer

"**Great more vampire shit in this town" he said with a voice I never recognized**

1

I was with Stefan in my room, I was packing my clothes. Cause Stefan promised me and Jeremy weeks away from Mystic Falls, everything was peaceful once again. I think I mean with Klaus hiding maybe everything will work out smoothly. "You don't have to come if you don't want to Elena." Stefan said wrapping his hard but smooth hands around my waist. I kissed his cheek as his head laid on my shoulder. "No I want to I mean this would be good for all of us. I mean it'll get my mind off things."I said folding my black jacket. "What about Jeremy?"he said rocking me back in forth slowly. "He'll be fine too. Stefan stop trying to get me out of this. Jeremy and I are going with you. It'll take Jeremy's mind off losing Jenna and John. It'll take my mind off some things too."I said putting my hands over his. They felt so warm being pressed together with his. "Which are?"he asked me looking me in the eyes. "Katherine, the sacrifice, Klaus etc, etc." I said biting my bottom lip as I gave him a half smile. "God, even before we leave for Forks you two are having a scene"said a dark voice behind us. Stefan releases me, we both turned around. It was Stefan's brother Damon. I gave Damon a sheepish smile knowing he was joking. "We'll be down in a minute Damon"said Stefan so calm and cool. "Said that last time. Jeremy and I are getting tired, from the looks of it Elena is done packing little brother."he said. With that he turned his back to us and walked down the stairs waiting for us to follow his steps. I zipped up my stuff. I put my bag over my shoulder while Stefan carried my another bag. We both walked down stairs to find Jeremy and Damon looking at us. "We're here. Lets go."I said feeling the awkwardness in between the four of us. "Finally."said Jeremy, he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door to the car. "You first little brother." Said Damon. "What about your stuff? Or are you not coming anymore?"he said looking his brother deep in his eyes. "I'm going, but while you and Elena we're playing mommy and daddy upstairs I put my stuff in the trunk of the car already."he said eyeing Stefan back with his clever dark smile that made neverse. Stefan kept their stare for at least a minute then grabbed my hand and we both walked outside to the car. We weren't even in the car yet and I knew this would be a long ride.

As we arrived at Forks, we were greeted by a man. He had dark hair and a mustache who goes by the name of Charlie Swan. He was a police officer and he was telling us about forks and the dangers that have happened so far. I thought for a second as Charlie told us about the animal killings, but could they really be animal killings instead of vampire killings? I shook that thought out of my head. I was here to relax and take my mind off those sort of things. Not chase them back so they could bite me in the ass again. Damon drove us to the house we would be staying in. It looked a lot like their home back in Mystic Falls. Jeremy and I both enter before Stefan and Damon either could they both stood outside the doorway I lead against a wall and smiled at them. Both waiting for me to invite them in. "May you two come in?"I said, I could feel my smile getting bigger. "We love too Miss Gilbert"said Stefan with his cocking smile. Damon not without a word being spoken entered the house with his stuff and just went off to look for his room. I closed the door as Stefan entered. He kissed me for awhile until I gently pulled away. "Whats wrong with Damon? He hasn't said anything since he had entered the area."I said with a hint of worry in my voice. "I don't know. I was wondering the same thing." Stefan said as he sat down on the couch waiting for me to seat next to him. But I didn't right now my mind was focused on Damon "I'll be back, I'm going to ask him what's wrong." With that being said I was walking towards Damon's room. The door was open so I entered, I looked at the closed door next to the bed, I pressed my ear against it I heard water running. I pulled my ear away and sat on his bed while looking out the window. As I heard a door open I stood up. I looked at Damon. Shirtless, wearing nothing but a towel over his waist exposing his beautiful chest reliving his abs. We stood watching each other for a second when I decided to break the silence between the two of us. "What's wrong Damon? You haven't said a word to any of us since we arrived in Forks. I'm worried. Is there something your not telling me? Or the others? Tell me, I promise I wont tell anyone else."I said keeping my eyes focused on his face. He walked towards me making me feel uneasy. "I sense something Elena. Like other vampires are here. Not strong but weak." he said to me with a bit of edge in his voice. "Oh my god. That's why you didn't want to say anything you were afraid Stefan might do something."I said looking at the distance. "Yeah. More vampire shit in this town." he said running his fingers threw his wet, dark, shiny hair. "Thank you for telling me Damon."I said then I left his room. I walked back in the living room to find Stefan looking in his crystal cup. Just from the look on his face I could tell he heard the whole conversation. I didn't want to admit it so I went to the kitchen. "Want something?" I said. I heard footsteps approach me. "More vampires huh?" he said behind me, his voicing breaking. I closed the cabinet and turned to him and nodded. He came close to me and took both of my hands and entwined our fingers together "I'm so sorry Elena. This trip was to forget and leave the past behind us. But I just added more troubles."he said looking down at our hands. One of my hands broke free, I used it to stroke his face I pecked his lips leaving a soft gentle kiss on his lips. "Its not your fault. You didn't know. Besides they don't know us and we don't them, besides Damon says there weak. You can talk them." I said with a comforting smile. He looked me in the eyes and flashed me a smiled for a second, then it faded as he looked down. "Damon says a lot things. Sometimes they aren't true."he said with a hint of harshness in his voice. I broke our hand connection "Stefan, I trust Damon. You should too. This time I can feel it. He is right, don't let a tiny problem ruin our trip. Promise me you wont do anything." I said lifting his chin up so he could face me. His eyes softened as we had a connection. But he didn't respond "Promise me Stefan."I said one last time waiting for him to replay saying he promises me. "I promise you." He said giving me a kiss for at least 2 minutes. I pulled away."I'm going to this place to eat. I'll see you later."I said, before he could replay I took the car keys and headed to the restaurant I heard about.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Damon don't make scene" I said to him in a hushed tone.**

I was at the restaurant still looking over what to eat. I heard someone sit in front me/  
>"Hey, did I say you could—"I stopped myself as I saw who it was.<p>

"Oh I'm sorry I can't sit down now?"Said Damon with his dark smile

I put a lock of my hair behind my ear and starred at him for a moment how in the name of god did he know where I was I thought.

"Oh I sorta did some over hearing about where you were going." he said his eyes focused on the menu.

"Could you like stay out of my head Damon? Please?" I said a little pissed off that he even dared to go in it.

"No problem." He said. He dropped the menu down as the door swung open. He looked at the two people that just came in. I turned to see them. The woman was stunning. Eyes hazel like caramel, brown hair like chocolate and her skin was a glowing pale. The man was breath-taking bronze hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. I turned my attention back to Damon. He was no longer starring but his face hardened and unreadable.

"Damon is everything alright?" I asked him and you could see his cheek bones hardened as well. "Damon come on this isn't funny. Whats wrong?"I whispered to him.

"Its them Elena. The ones I sensed." he said not taking his eyes off the people.

My heart started beating faster as I heard him. I trembled then I took in a deep breath. "Are you sure its them Damon?"

"Positive. But before they sense us lets make peace." he said with his mischievous smile. He rose from his seat and before he could go. I touched his arm, he looked at me.

"Damon don't make a scene." I said to him in a hushed tone.

"Elena you should know me better than that. I don't make scenes." he said stilling having that smile on his face. He took my hand away from his arm, then walked towards the two people. Their table wasn't that far away from ours, I could hear them alittle.

"Are you the waiter?"said the stunning women.

"No. Are you both new here? I don't believe I've seen you around here."Damon said with his charming smile

"And I don't believe I've seen you around her either. Anyway my name is Edward Cullen my wife Isabella Cullen." The man that goes by the name Edward said.

"Well it's a pleasure. Hello Isabella."Damon smiled at the woman named Isabella, he took her hand and kissed it. He dropped her hand and told them his name. He turned to me and beckoned me to come over there. I stood up and walked over to them.I gave them a small smile.

"This is Elena Gilbert. A friend of mine." He said turning to me then to them.

"Pleasure,Elena."said Edward. Edward smiled,then took in a deep breath, after he did,he turned away from me.

"Hello Elena. I'm Isabella Cullen this is my husband Edward Cullen."she said giving me a warm smile.

I didn't return a smile. Something about her made me feel uneasy. Same thing goes for her husband.

"It was a pleasure meeting both of must go now,right Elena."Damon said.

"Right. Nice meeting the both of you. Goodbye now."I gave them a smile and walked to the exit door with Damon. He stopped, right there I knew he was listening to what they were saying,he gave a tiny smile then opened the door for me. I stepped outside and turned to Damon as he came out as well. "What they say Damon?"

He didn't say anything he countied walking as if I never said a word. I grabbed his arm, he turned to me and looked me deep in the eyes."What they say?"I said feeling alittle dizzy as he stared me in the eyes.

"Its nothing Elena. I'll tell you when I feel like it. For right now let go."he said hardening his stare

I let him go and looked at him all my muscles tightened. How dare he not tell me? He told me before but now he was acting like an ass and wouldn't speak a soul to me at all. I gave him a stern look "Fine do as you please. You're the vampire do what you want."I said with harshness in my voice. I walked to my car and began it.

Stefan had fallen asleep on the couch. I smiled at him, he was so peaceful, I put a blanket over him and bend down then left a soft kiss on his forehead. I heard footsteps approach I turned around. Nothing. I walked towards where I thought I heard it.I looked both ways, nothing. Before I could walk any further a hard cold hand grabbed me by the throat and pushed me towards the wall. I fell to the floor, holding my head, it was bleeding. I looked around to see who it was, before I stood up it grabbed me again this time I saw who it was. His features didn't fool me. I recognized him the moment I saw him. He was holding me up in the air by my throat 

"Edward." I said, my voice was weak and rusty.


	3. Chapter 3

"**One more step and your dead."Stefan said the coldness in his voice was easy to make out.**

"Why are you here?" Edward said looking me in the eyes.

I started clawing at his hands, but no matter what I did he wouldn't let me go. "I'm not who you think I'm"

"You sure about that? You're a weak little vampire I'll kill you in a snap." He said with edge in his voice

I clawed at his hands. I was scared to be honest I could feel my heart slowing down when, something attacked Edward making him slam into the glass table. I fell to the floor taking in every tiny bit of air in. I felt two hands on my shoulder I looked up it was Stefan.

"Hey are you okay?" he said taking my hand and feeling my pulse

"Yeah I'm okay."I said giving him a quick hug.

"It's okay he is down. I won't let him hurt you."Stefan said stroking my hair. Damon came out of his room, he looked at Edward than at his brother.

"Looks like I missed all the auction." he said

"Damon! Look out!" I said as I saw Edward rise. Before Damon could react Edward pinned him down. Damon kicked Edward off him, Stefan in a quick second was at his brother side.

"Stay with Elena. I got him. One more step and your dead" Stefan said the coldness in his voice was easy to make out. He attacked Edward and before I could see anymore. Damon had me in his arms and had putted me in my bed.

"Damon! You have to go to Stefan, forget what he says. I'll be fine."I said to him. I was scared for Stefan.

"No. Your hurt, I'm staying with you." Damon said as he started stroking my hair. He went to the bathroom and got a small towel."I'm no doctor, but you should-"before he could finish he was knock into the wall.

"Damon!"

"What the hell? Does every vampire want to knock me into a wall?"He said standing up.

"What are you doing here?" said Edward.

I stood up from the bed and looked at Edward trying to hide my fear "Where is Stefan?" I said my hands were trembling.

"I'll tell you. If you tell me why are you here?"Edward said he voice was firm and angry.

I didn't want to answer, I kicked him in the stomach and he didn't flinch. He pushed me, making me go to the other side of the room."Damn it." I said under my breath, holding my head. I ran towards him, I punched him in the face but nothing. He turned me around and grabbed both of my hands.

"I told you to tell me why you're here. But you just won't budge." Edward said. That was all I could remember until the whole word turned black.


	4. Chapter 4

"**For Kidnappers They Have A Nice Place."Damon said I could hear his voice from here.**

I woke up with a gasp. I looked around I was in a nice bedroom. Damon and Stefan were on the floor while I was in the bed. I rose up, I looked at the two brothers. I saw a window. I would get out with Damon and Stefan before Edward or Isabella came in. I ran to the window and opened it, afterwards I bend down to Stefan's level and start shaking him so he could wake up. "Come on Stefan! Wake up…wake up!" I stopped as a door creaked opened. I turned to Edward not speaking a word.

"Don't bother he is unconscious. Damon I'm not so sure about him." He said giving me a small grin.

I thought fast and ran to the window, I looked down but before I could jump Edward had grabbed me. "Let me go please!"I said trying to release my hands from his.

"I would but my father would like to speak with you." He said then in a quick second I was faced to face with his father his father was mouth-dropping. He was quite handsome.

"Is this her?" the man asked his voice was smooth and calm. It defiantly would have made your heart feel warm and protected.

"Yes. Carlisle remember what to ask her." Edward said letting me go and then he pushed me towards his father.

" I will. Go Edward." He said to his son, then he grabbed me by the arm and sat me down in a chair. I looked around the room when he let go of my arm. I looked back at him as he cleared his throat.

"So you're the vampire who is new to Forks." He said to me his eyes pouring into mine.

"Look I'm no vampire! I don't know what—"I was cut off by him.

"I trust you Miss Gilbert. Your friends are the ones I don't trust. Why are you here?" he asked me his voice was calm. Making me feel like I could tell him anything.

I sighed, closed my eyes for a moment and told my story. As I finished I started to feel the tears and the sadness I felt as Jenna died right in front of my eyes. Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder to comfort me.

"For Kidnappers they have a nice place" Damon said I could hear his voice from here.

I jumped up as I heard Damon's voice. Carlisle smiled at me as letting me know that I could go to him. I ran to Damon and hugged him for a while. I looked behind him to see if Stefan was behind him. I pulled away from the hug and starred Damon in the eyes "Where's Stefan?" I asked him.

" Right here." A voice said behind him. I ran to Stefan and kissed him for at least 3 minutes. I pulled away as I heard a voice. I turned around to find a girl with pixie hair smiling at me. I smiled at her as I turned "Hi."

"Hi there I'm Alice! Its nice meeting you! Sorry for being so harsh to you its just that we have been through a lot." She said smiling. Her attuide was amazing it had quickly lighten up my mood.

"Nice meeting you to Alice." I smiled. I looked at a girl with amazing features she was standing in the kitchen looking at me with eyes of hate.

"Oh that's Rosalie. She's really nice when you get to know her." She said turning to see what I was starring at.

"Thanks for telling me. If you excuse us we need to be going back to my brother." I said taking Stefan's hand and walking towards the door I gasped as Alice got in front of me.

"Wait. We like you to stay for dinner, we hear your vampires get to eat. We cant unless its blood. Besides after Bella heard your conversation with my father she started making food just for you three." She said kindly

" Oh that's nice maybe we will stay for dinner." I smiled, I took Stefan's hand and walked to the table, Stefan pulled out my chair I Kissed his cheek and sat down. I looked over at the Cullen Family then at Damon.

An hour later I knew all there names. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Reneesme, Esme, Bella, Edward and Carlisle. I waved goodbye to them as we closed the door to the house.

"Well came in as blood thirsty vampires and came out friends with those people." Damon said a little pissed.

"Damon they are nice. You should try being nice. Alice and Esme we're especially nice." I said walking down the steps of the house.

"I don't trust them still. They are heading something from us I can feel it." He said following me.

"Damon they wouldn't hide anything from us, they know we are not the bad guys." I said walking with Stefan. We all stopped dead in our tracks as we heard a growl. Stefan put me behind him, Damon stood next to Stefan covering me. I looked at the both of them and then where I heard the growl. Before our eyes a large werewolf came out.

"Told you.." Damon said not taking his eyes off the massive wolf in front of us.


End file.
